


How They Got There

by Imtolazyforthis



Series: TTA Proxies AU [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: All three have DID, Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Gen, I swear, Its not entirely accurate and might be changed though, Jay Merrick is Skully, They all get to share a room, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, but there are more, im just lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtolazyforthis/pseuds/Imtolazyforthis
Summary: The last thing Tim remembers is getting ready to go to sleep. After closing his eyes for the soon incoming rest, he’s someone else. And this ‘someone else’ just so happens to know exactly how to keep his host from waking up.
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Skully & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: TTA Proxies AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965376
Kudos: 15





	1. He’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters mentioned belong to me!  
> Also this is MY au, so some (but not all) things will be slightly different.

**Bold - Slender Speech**   
_Italics - Thoughts_

* * *

I’ve been feeling exhausted for days, since I’ve spent the past three weeks driving from town to town, never staying in one place for to long(a few days at most), I could understand why. Because of that of the recent, and former, events of ‘Marble Hornets,’ I haven’t interacted with many people. Jessica calls every other day though, since we’re the only ones left, to see how I’m doing or just to talk about what’s happened since. She doesn’t remember much, if anything, about Marble Hornets though, which I’ve spared her the details of. But we keep our distance from each other, we have to(even if she doesn’t realize it). Things have gotten better though, probably because _He_ (It?) can’t keep track of my location for long.   
  


I’m still recording myself though, like Jay, just incase. Just like Jay. Jay. Brian. I try not to think about what happened to them, I don’t want to. But of all people, why? Why them? They were some of the _only_ friends I ever made, if we had just only stayed together. While I’m in town though, I check the news to see if their bodies were, or are, found. Nothing, yet. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were whisked away by that thing. But I shouldn’t think about it. I just wanna forget everything that’s happened over the years, but I don’t regret what I did to Alex. 

Currently I’m just trying to live off the barely decent amount of money I have, enough to book a night in a motel if I leave early in the morning. So that’s what I did, grabbed my bag, a camera, the laptop, and all of my pill bottles and set up everything. Practically collapsing on the bed afterwards, and soon I knew I would fall asleep. With only the sounds of the woods outside my window and an almost unnoticed pulse in the back of my head.   
  


* * *

Tim shot up from his rest, slightly panicked over his new surroundings. But this wasn’t Tim. Right? The Masked Man was gone, no more, and Tim got rid of the mask, right? Right? Yes, the _mask_ should be gone, but The Masked Man wasn’t. And when he woke up, he spared a slight glance over to his right and saw it. One of two things he need at the moment. A theatrical mask.   
  


He knew his host got rid of his beloved mask, so why is it here? The Masked Man didn’t question this as he put it on his face though, uncomfortable when said mask away from him. So he could only assume that the Operator had found him, he would have gotten to The (now fully) Masked Man eventually anyway. Finally comfortable with this beloved mask on his face, he began searching for the second item(s) he needed. The pill bottles.   
  


He knew what those pills could do, forcing the person not awake in their own body to sleep until the medication wore off, and he needed them right now, should his wake soon. Taking those pills from now on is the only way he knew he’d be safe, the only way to keep his host from ever waking up. And as he dry swallowed a few pills, he felt the relief and remorse wash over him at the same time. Relief over how he should no longer worry about his host taking over again, as long as he keeps taking these pills. And those feelings of remorse were over one of his lost partners, who was more like brothers to him, The Hooded Man and Skully.

He was aware what had happened to them. How one willingly fell to his death, was whisked away by the Operator in seconds, and how his host was revealed to that of viewers Marble Hornets and his host so soon. The three of them were aware of who the others host was, it often resulted in Hooded stealing the medication that The Masked Man would, from now on, willing take. They all knew it would keep their hosts away, and they all knew it also helped to ward of the Sickness at times. Yet The Masked Man knew what he needed to do now, find the Operator. 

So he grabbed the remaining pill bottles, his hosts camera, a flash light(it was still dark out, few hours till dawn), and soon set off to the woods outside the window in search for for the Operator. 


	2. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold - Slender Speech  
> Italics - Thoughts/sign language  
> None of the characters mentioned belong to me! This is also my AU so some things will be different, but not all.

The Masked Man walked through the forest with unease. It was still dark out, and if he had to guess a few hours till dawn, and the forest was eerily quiet. He’s managed to avoid making much, if any, noise and his eyes were very well adjusted to the dark so he barely needed to use the flashlight he had brought with him. But that wasn’t what was troubling him. The feeling of eyes on him and analyzing his every moment we’re clear to his instincts, and he knew he wasn’t alone. Yet seeing a flash of white in the corner of his eye, he’d followed it, knowing who it was. 

Often running into stray branches that scratched and poked at him, he was sure he felt the slight stinging under his yellow jacket from when when he ran into a thorn bush, great. Yet as stubborn as he was though, he eventually he took out the flashlight in hopes he would find the man he was searching for before dawn. It didn’t take long till he saw a tall, faceless, figure standing among the trees about 10 yards away from him. Found him. Now to catch up to him.   
  


Running through the trees he chased The Operator. He was teleporting around and away from him, either leading him to a certain destination or to escape The Masked Man. _”Where are you going?”_ He thought to himself. This was getting ridiculous! Lost in his thought and search for the tall faceless man, he failed to notice the slight change in scenery around him. He was no longer in the woods he began his search in, he was in the Slenderman’s Forest. But he pressed on, unknowing of this change in his surroundings. Pushing himself to keep chasing the figure, he also failed to notice the small, upcoming, ledge in front of him until it was to late and he was on the ground bleeding from somewhere on his head, just wonderful.   
  


It looked like he landed in a small clearing from his view laying down on forest floor. He almost wanted to fall asleep here, but he couldn’t. So trying, and almost failing, to stand up, he realized how weak he really felt. Blood was gushing from his head, and possibly under his jacket, and several bruises had already started to form on his body, he was bound to pass out soon. What really set him off was what he saw in front of him though, thinking he was hallucinating and not that it could be real. 

There lying on the ground, looking like he was barely breathing, was one of his ‘supposedly’ deceased partners. The Hooded Man, and he was lying on the ground in front of him with The Operator standing just a few feet away. After quickly snapping out of his initial shock from of seeing someone who he could easily call a brother alive, he quietly asked him something, under his breath, for any sort of response, “Hooded?”   
  


And that’s when he saw slight movement The Hooded Man made, and rushed forward to properly help his brother. But before he could reach him he fell to the ground, because of his wounds. Only seeing a slight silhouette past The Operator of a person with a, very familiar, Skull like mask. _”Skully’s here. He’s alive, thank creator he’s alive,”_ was the last thing thought to himself.   
  


**“Rest, you will be safe soon.”**

The words seemed to come from everywhere and only from his mind. Regardless, he obeyed, and his eyes closed almost automatically drifting him into sleep. Only fully waking up days later.   
  


* * *

I let out a loud groan when I woke up. During, what I think was, the past few days I kept heard voices, most asking about me and my brother’s condition. Every now and again a different voice would reply to those questions. This time though I was fully awake, and aware how was sore I was, with half healed bruises covering my torso and arms, and a scabbed over gash on my forehead.   
  


When I opened my eyes though, I could already tell that I was in a Medbay of sorts. No one had changed my clothes, which I was perfectly fine with, and it looked like it was daytime from light coming in from a nearby window. I tried sitting up to get a better view, but was quickly pushed back down by someone. Alarmed I had tried to push against the person, until I saw who it was and then I relaxed. It was my brother, The Hooded Man. _“Calm down, and slowly get up,”_ He motioned, realizing I knew it was him now. 

After we had found each other, I quickly realized that Hooded was selectively mute. So we made our own sort of sign language, since neither of us seemed to know any form of ASL and couldn’t forever talk in binary code. (As years would go by I would regularly translate for the other proxies, Creepypastas, and sometimes Slenderman.) _“Ok,”_ I motioned back, letting him know I wasn’t my host, and did as he told me to. _“When did you wake up?”_ I asked him, as I pulled out a pill bottle for us both. That’s when I noticed it though, the symbol on my hand. It was the same symbol we both had seen several times during Marble Hornets. His symbol.   
  


Hooded seemed to sense my distress, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and revealed he had one as well. I relaxed a bit after that and gave The Hooded Man a few pills for us both to take. After lifting up our masks and taking a few, we both just sat in the comfortable silence we usually created between us. I needed to tell him though, about Skully, how he was alive. “I saw him out there, Skully.” I told him. He tilted his head in confusion, I understood what he meant though. We both saw his host dead, how did Skully survive? I shook my head, stating I didn’t know the why either. Falling back into our usual silence, I scanned the room. It was a relatively small MedBay, if it could be considered that, and only had 4 differently sized cots, a desk with medical equipment scattered on it, and a shelf that looked almost unusable with its rotting wood. 

I heard footsteps from outside the room, in the hallway, and discreetly notified Hooded of the sound. They paused in front of the door, we saw them face us through the small blurry glass window, and they talked to someone we couldn’t see. Another person? Who were they? The first person was clearly very short and was probably still a child based on how they sounded, even though we couldn’t hear much of what they were saying. Soon, though, the child opened the door and and we could see the two people. Skully was one of them, and it looked like he was upset.   
  


Hooded immediately stood up at the sight of Skully. (Skully was a little brother to us both. We found him one day crowded over his skull-like mask and knew he was like us, and how Jay was his host. Of course Jay never knew about Skully, blaming the memory loss he usually got on The Operator, so he was more like Hooded with host.) Skully was wearing his usual brown jacket, that now had a stitch up hole, and jeans, but he was curled up in a small ball by the door, looking likes been there for days(probably has, if they didn’t let him in). His head shot up when the small child spoke, “Oh, you are awake.” That’s when Skully practically tackled us both into a hug, chirping happily when he saw we were ok.

Another thing about Skully, he, similarly to Hooded, spoke in an odd way or couldn’t speak at all. We can usually understand what he’s saying now, but he was so new to us we taught him our little ‘sign language’. Grabbing his attention, I quickly shoved him a pill. Motioning to him that we three needed to take them from now on, he understood and quickly swallowed it.   
  


That’s when I managed to spare a glance at the boy. He was short, definitely a child, and was dressed like a video game character, but his eyes looked like they were missing with only small glowing red dots replaced them. “You can quit staring you know,” I shouted to him. 

  
“Sorry, ok,” he shot back. “It not every day we get three new proxies, two of which can barely speak.” 

  
_“Proxies?”_ Hooded motioned to him the child. 

  
“What did he say?” The boy asked. 

  
“He wants to know what you mean by ‘proxy’.” I responded.   
  
“Oh, I see, just follow me then, names BEN by the way.” 

_“What? Aren’t you going to answer the question,”_ I thought to myself. This kid, BEN apparently, just tells us we’re apparently ‘proxies’ to someone and brushes off the question as to why! Jerk. We followed him anyway though, shooting each other glances. Skully seemed to be the only one not worried about where the child was leading us, he was calm the whole way there.   
  


We finally stopped at a pair of large doors, and BEN hesitantly knock them. I’m not sure how long we stood there but it was probably only a few minutes. Because eventually the doors open to reveal an office, and sitting at the desk was The Operator. Reading reports?   
  


Skully and BEN walked in with no problem. Hooded and I were hesitant though, and we only went inside when Skully motioned it was safe. Trusting our young brother we stepped inside and heard the doors close behind us. That was when BEN decided to speak up, “Brought the newest proxies in for you Slender!” Slender? That was The Operator’s name? Wow. But then, the Slenderman spoke.

 **“I can see that BEN, thank you. You are free to leave as I inform them of their current situation.”** It was the same voice he heard in the woods, and one of the voices from his time in and out of consciousness while in the Medbay. BEN quickly slipped out of the room after that statement.   
**  
**

**“You are are probably wondering what you are doing here, I can understand why.”** Well yeah, Hooded and I just woken up in what seemed to be mansion of sorts in the middle of nowhere. He continued, **”I am the Slenderman, and this is my mansion and forest. And due to the recent and former circumstances, you three are my newest proxies and will under me on missions and tasks assigned to you. Any questions?”**  
  


I looked over to my brothers. It seemed Hooded was pondering a though on this, so I nudged him. Encouraging him to ‘ask’ our new boss his question. I payed attention to my brothers movements, noticing that Slenderman didn’t quite understand, _“How are we alive? Why did you save us? And how many more proxies are there Sir?”_ Sir (as I’ve also now decided to call him, sounds professional) turned to me, clearly already aware of Skully’s problems with speech. I quickly explained what Hooded had said, adding the additional fact that I was the only one out the three of us who spoke English, a semi-translator.   
  


**“Ah, because of my frequent visits in your former lives you were kept from death until you became my proxies. Yes, Alex Kraile is dead and will remain as such. The matter and amount of other proxies I have now is not much. Eventually more will be brought here, another thing. The forest is completely safe for you to wander on your own now, and teleportation spots are scattered among the trees and world for your missions.”** Skully ‘spoke’ up next, chirping and motioning his hands for me to translate. He wanted to know where we’d be staying, since Hooded and I were awake and active now. **“Here,”** he explained. **“Due** **to the history and residents of this mansion, it is vital you live here from now on. Though most residents here, at the moment, are not my proxies it’s safer here for you.”**  
  


After a few more questions, we were done and instructed to our room. As it turned out, the three of us shared a room together. While most of the other ‘Creepypastas’ had their own room, it was decided that is three would be the exception due to our shared past and brotherhood. So making our way throughout the mansion we ran into some of the others, greeting them as they walked past. When we finally got there, we just expected it to be a simple bedroom. We were almost right.   
  


It was an average sized bedroom with a single king sized bed for us to sleep on (no one really wanted to get three mattresses in there), a small dresser with three drawers each labeled with our names(but not the hosts name), a closet, and a bathroom to the side. It was nice. Only one thing stuck out among everything else, there was a variety of weapons at the foot of the bed. Which wasn’t that odd, Sir had mentioned we could chose a weapon if we wanted to and we all replied yes. So we expected something like this.   
  


Yes, from our shared experience with Marble Hornets, we usually chose to use something from out surroundings. But back then our surroundings where abandoned buildings with fallen pipes, crow bars, and rocks. Not all of our missions would be in places like this, we would need something to defend ourselves with besides hand-to-hand combat(no matter how useful it would be). We each admired our own suggested weapons separately, happy with the outcome then stored them on the weapons shelf next to the bathroom door. And soon, after each of us had cleaned ourselves up, took our respective masks off, swallowed another dose, prepared for bed, and we fell asleep in the shared bed not caring about how closely we slept together. Only thinking about how we needed to collect more of my host’s pills when we woke up. 


	3. Bonus (optional read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things from each of our favorite boys point of view (how they woke up, the arrival of the next proxy/Creepypasta, and what Skully was doing in the two and halted days Masky and Hoodie were asleep!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold - Slender Speech  
> Italics - Thoughts/Sign Language 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me and belong to their rightful owners!

Usually I like to think of myself as a very rational person, usually. Compared to my host, who at the first sign of danger will jump right into it, I’m more reasonable in what I do. Most of the time, yes, it was mainly used to help and assist my brothers, but even then I was also apart if totheark. I have my fair share of videos on the channel that opposed that if my host’s, even if he didn’t know it. My brothers, when I was awake, would request I help them with their own videos in the form of editing or carrying the camera, which I quite enjoyed. It was something I got from my host I believe, as my brothers also had habits they shared with their own. In short I can be much more reliable than that if my host in survival, so you can imagine how panicked I was when I woke up knowing I was supposed to be dead.   
  


I knew my host died, Jay died, how was I still here? Questions ran through my head, barely able to keep track of them. _Am I a ghost_? I checked my pulse for the answer, since other questions similar to it were swirling in my head, and my heart was beating. I’m alive, that’s good. _How did I get here then? Where am I?_ I glanced at my surroundings, or what was left of it. All I could see was rotting wood and the paint peeling of it. Ok, not helping me. My thoughts seemed to get louder after that. _Maybe The Operator brought me here? Why though? I don’t work for or under him, so why here? Maybe Hooded and Masked are nearby, I can find them! But what if their not? I don’t even know where I am!_

The last statement made me pause, do I? Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked at my surroundings again, since the first time I was panicking and didn’t see much of anything. I was in a shack, it seemed old, and unused as if no one has been here for a few decades. _It’s abandoned,_ I thought to myself. Looking for clues I found a camera in the corner next to a clasped desk or bookshelf. _Yes, answers, finally!_ Continuing my search I only found two other things after that: a crowbar and my mask. Checking for damages on my mask I found it was in perfect condition with its shaved down features and drawn, skull like, teeth, just the way I intended it to be. Putting on the mask I felt safer, noticing it was missing earlier.   
  


I grabbed the camera in the corner of the room, noting down in my head that it looked like it didn’t use tapes and was out of battery, along with the crowbar for protection and left the run down shack. The trees here were taller than I’d ever seen and slightly more spaced out than normal, I’m nowhere near Benedict Hall where Jay had ‘died’, it was unnerving though. I continued to venture off into the woods while pocketing the camera in my jacket to hold onto the crowbar better. Seeing the flash of a tan-yellow jacket I quietly follow the person, wondering who it could be. Then I saw it, The Operator.   
  


He was on the edges of a small clearing with Masked facing him and Hooded on the ground, barely moving. I maneuvered almost behind The Operator so he wouldn’t see me, when I saw Masked try to rush at Hooded. He fell. Getting a better chance to see him I noticed they both looked basically half dead. _What’s happened to them?_ I thought to myself. Then Masked moved his head slightly, he can see me now. Seeing the relief flash in his eyes I smiled under my mask, knowing they were both alive was great. That was when The Operator spoke, **“Rest, you will be safe soon.”** And for some reason my brothers listened him, obeying what he said.   
  


When The Operator move forward to collect them though, I jumped from my spot. Diving between my brothers and him I held up my crowbar ready to protect them both. I wasn’t sure where he would take them, and for all I knew he could be trying to kill them. Aware I wouldn’t last long though I tried to stay awake, not letting myself collapse from his presence. Static. I can feel the stactic build up in my head. It was noticeable before, but now it’s even more disorienting than it ever was before, almost numbing. I hated it falling to my knees and dropped the crowbar. Clutching my head I saw him grow black tendrils from his back, and they spread out and moved toward the three of us. Since I was in to much pain to realize one had grabbed me, when I did realize it though I sure as hell fought back.   
  
I blacked out soon afterwards.

* * *

I woke up on a wooden floor, the tendril that was carrying me retreating back to its source. My hand stung slightly, possibly from the amount of thrashing I did. Checking my hand I found it looked healed, but it was the scar that’s shocked me. It looked like it had been there for years, when it was actually brand new and was probably gushing blood minutes ago. The scare was in the form of his symbol, a circle with a x in the middle, and it was pitch black like his tendrils.   
  


I checked my surroundings once I had gotten over my shock, and it seemed I was in the entrance of a mansion. People I’d never seen before were staring at me, some extremely concerned while others not so much. Unable to get the chance to analyze any of the strangers, I dove towards my brothers laying on the wooden floor. I could see someone was trying to steal them away from me and I wasn’t letting that happen on my watch. Of course the person about to grab Hooded didn’t expect me to suddenly lunge at them, so I took that to my advantage and tried to protect both my brothers. Masked has a pocket knife on him at all times, I can use that. But I would have to get theses strangers attention away from me first to get to it. So I threw the strange person against a wall, and dove for where I knew Masked knife was.   
  


Wait. _How was I able to throw them?_ I thought to myself, looking over at the person once I got the knife I needed. They gaped at me shocked, and possibly dazed, that I threw them at the wall. It was a kid, probably ten or twelve from the looks of it. I thought to myself for a second, _No wonder they were so light_ _._ The other people in the room looked back at me after the quick distraction I made, and I was already on my feet protecting my brothers with the familiar buzz of static in the back of my head. That’s when Masked let out a groan of pain.   
  


Slightly concerned I shifted to get a better view of him in my peripheral vision. Blood, lots of it too. I knew it was there before, but it looked like it was getting worse. What happened next I’m not sure. I guess the child had noticed my slight attention shift and jumped me, while someone else joined them and managed to disarm me pinning me to the ground. These guys were good, I still struggled against whoever was pinning me though. “Look,” they shouted. “We’re trying to help you guys so it would be much appreciate it if you stopped struggling! I imagine it can’t be easy to fight with a possibility fresh bullet wound right now.” I could feel them smirk in their last statement, but I paused at what they said.   
  


I did a confused chirp at them, see if any would understand or manage to realize I wasn’t sure what the person pinning me down meant by _bullet_ wound. That was how Jay, my host, died. Ceasing my struggle against the person holding me back, I got a good look at them. Possibly male, dark hair, button up shirt, and mask with a red painted smile. I held my arms up in the universal sign of surrender once he let me go, and he continued to drag me by the hood to a different room, following a few other people who were carrying Masked and Hooded. Deciding to see what this strange man was talking about, I looked at my abdomen aware my host was shot somewhere around there. Blood was visible through the jacket, but not fresh. So instead I picked at the hole the bullet left I knew it would need to be stitched back up. No problem, for now I would just have to deal with these new people and figure out what was happening. 

* * *

  
Days passed for the three of them, and about an hour after they had arrived unexpectedly (via Slenderman of course) everyone seemed to forget about Skully attacking BEN. This didn’t mean they did of course, very few people lived in the mansion at the time and even then they hadn’t lived there for long, but it started to become tradition (after the third person who showed up) to film the new arrivals. Meaning newbies for years to come will see how the three brothers arrived. So as the (recently created) tradition required, they binge watched all of the arrival videos (except the newbies) created by the bunch when they were in stable condition.   
  


News of all three brothers recovery spread like wild fire, of course with the limited number of people. So the next morning when they woke up to someone banging on their door, only to see their new housemates with five differently labeled tapes and a brief explanation of what was happening, they were confused. Hooded and Masked in particular weren’t fully conscious during the time, only hearing muffled shouts and being dropped on the floor, while Skully groaned in his own weird chirping sound way.   
  


As they watched the videos they laughed (or in Hoodie and Skully’s case, seemed to laugh in their own silent or strange way) at the scenarios, and simply skipped their own until the next proxy or creepypasta was brought into their lives. Which they only had to wait about half a month for, giving the brothers a chance to make friends among the other people. Causing Masked and Hooded the oh-so-original names of Masky and Hoodie(even though they still called each other Masked aand Hooded), matching their names to that of their brother Skully. 

* * *

Masky has no idea how anyone has ever survived in the mansion before Eyeless Jack. No one knew anything on medicine other than how to treat scabs or a bruise. So it quite frankly surprises him that Hoodie or himself even survived while in their heavily injured states when they arrived since they were already proxies under Sir, which actually wasn’t that bad.   
  


Needless to say he wasn’t surprised though when the others had woken them each other up to show the new guy some tapes. He was already aware of what happened in most of them, and was briefly told what happened when he and Hoodie got there by the others. But he was not expected what he saw. He looked over towards Skully, the ‘youngest’ brother, and silently questioned him in their own sign language. He shrugged in response as of saying ‘I’m not sure either’ and continued to watch the tapes.   
  


More people came eventually, and they continued this tradition of watching videos. Sometimes they would get E.J. to stand over the newbie in order to scare them until they all burst in and watched what was on the several different tapes. Most at seeing the brothers video asked how Skully was so strong, and he shrug in response. But it became one of the many mysteries of the three including their names, birthday, any form of past, why they took pills, and some of the strange habits people caught them doing.

The three of them discovered after a while they developed a habit or two their host has, not much but noticeable things. It started with Skully videoing himself sometimes for no reason, and that in itself is strange to even their standards. Then Hoodie started to become more favorable of some of his hosts favorite foods, which no one really minded. Instead it was Masky’s smoking that put everyone off. 

The brothers were aware something like this would happen to them, developing habits their host have to let them have some form of control or relief from the world. They still took the pills, which Masky regularly picked up on missions or food runs, and they still worked. It was just a form of relief for them, to let some steam off or to calm the host that they would regularly fight battles with for control. So Skully and Hoodie were fine with Masky’s smoking, it was the other Creepypasta that got concerned.   
  


No one had ever seen Masky even go near a cigarette lighter before he developed this. So they voiced their concerns to him, in hopes of any reason or something to tell them why he was acting the way he was. Nothing. Instead they questioned them in their minds, aware the three would never answer their questions about their personal lives. So years go by and people accept it, the random filming Skully did around the mansion, Hoodie being found eating something strange and along with his occasional bursts of testing sarcasm, and even Masky’s smoking. 


End file.
